ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Core of the Graviton Galaxy
Dark Core of the Graviton Galaxy is a LIGHT/DARK space-themed Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! NOVA ''series. It is the first set in the ''NOVA series, and the seventh set in the "Cosmic" series overall. It follows the Force of Shadows ''set. It is followed by the ''Twilight Hour ''set. Features The set contains cards from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! NOVA fan fiction. The cover cards are "Number 98: Galaxy-Eyes Graviton Dragon" and "Graviton Dark Core". The set appears as though one is looking at the night sky. Many of the stars are black. It includes new cards used by Yuka Tsukimori, Malik, and 3 new characters. It introduces the "Constellation", "Endymion", "Graviton", "Gravity", and "Constellation" archetypes. Contains more members and support for the " ", " ", " ", " ", and "Galaxy-Eyes" archetypes, as well as new support for cards introduced in , , and sets. This set contains many LIGHT support alongside DARK support. It also contains many Spellcaster-Type monsters and support, such as the return of Spell Counter support. Card List *(DCGGA-JP001) Great Archfiend (Common) *(DCGGA-JP002) Fallen Archfiend (Common) *(DCGGA-JP003) Des Archfiend (Common) *(DCGGA-JP004) Grimm Archfiend (Common) *(DCGGA-JP005) Archfiend Dragon (Common) *(DCGGA-JP006) Hazel Archfiend (Common) *(DCGGA-JP007) Rage Archfiend (Rare) *(DCGGA-JP008) Gravekeeper's Guardian (Common) *(DCGGA-JP009) Gravekeeper's Scout (Common) *(DCGGA-JP010) Gravekeeper's Soldier (Common) *(DCGGA-JP011) Graviton Wing (Rare) *(DCGGA-JP012) Graviton Darkwing (Rare) *(DCGGA-JP013) Graviton Knight (Super Rare) *(DCGGA-JP014) Graviton Esper (Common) *(DCGGA-JP015) Graviton Steed (Rare) *(DCGGA-JP016) Dark Tuner Chaos Scythe (Rare) *(DCGGA-JP017) Dark Tuner Wave Scythe (Common) *(DCGGA-JP018) Synchronizer (Common) *(DCGGA-JP019) Constellation Andromeda (Rare) *(DCGGA-JP020) Constellation Antlia (Common) *(DCGGA-JP021) Constellation Apus ( ) *(DCGGA-JP022) Constellation Aquila (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(DCGGA-JP023) Constellation Aquarius (Super Rare) *(DCGGA-JP024) Constellation Ara (Common) *(DCGGA-JP025) Constellation Aries (Super Rare) *(DCGGA-JP026) Constellation Auriga (Super Rare) *(DCGGA-JP027) Oscura, Archfiend Overlord of Dark World II (Super Rare) *(DCGGA-JP028) Progenitor of Endymion (Rare) *(DCGGA-JP029) Apprentice of Endymion (Common) *(DCGGA-JP030) Gatekeeper of the Citadel (Common) *(DCGGA-JP031) Summoner Priestess ( ) *(DCGGA-JP032) Fallen Priestess (Common) *(DCGGA-JP033) Fallen Monk (Common) *(DCGGA-JP034) Awakened Priestess (Common) *(DCGGA-JP035) Awakened Monk (Rare) *(DCGGA-JP036) Guardian of the Forbidden One (Common) *(DCGGA-JP037) Necromancer of the Forbidden One (Common) *(DCGGA-JP038) Atlantean Guardian (Common) *(DCGGA-JP039) Magma Golem (Common) *(DCGGA-JP040) Constellation Leo Major (Super Rare) *(DCGGA-JP041) Constellation Leo Minor (Common) *(DCGGA-JP042) Number 98: Galaxy-Eyes Graviton Dragon (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Ghost Rare) *(DCGGA-JP043) Graviton Core (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(DCGGA-JP044) Graviton Dark Core (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(DCGGA-JP045) Number 90: Constellation Scorpius (Super Rare) *(DCGGA-JP046) Constellation Sagittarius (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(DCGGA-JP047) Starliege Graviton (Rare) *(DCGGA-JP048) Warhammer Archfiend (Common) *(DCGGA-JP049) Vampire Archfiend (Common) *(DCGGA-JP050) Starlight Galaxy Dragon (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Numeron Rare) *(DCGGA-JP051) Guardian of Necrovalley (Common) *(DCGGA-JP052) Endymion, the Awakened Magician (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(DCGGA-JP053) Volcanic Golem (Common) *(DCGGA-JP054) Golemsphinx (Common) *(DCGGA-JP055) Superbia, Archfiend of Pride (Rare) *(DCGGA-JP056) Constellation Gemini (Rare) *(DCGGA-JP057) Graviton Angel (Common) *(DCGGA-JP058) Exodion, the Forbidden King (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Numeron Rare) *(DCGGA-JP059) Endymion, the Sacred Magician (Common) *(DCGGA-JP060) Chaos Paladin (Super Rare) *(DCGGA-JP061) Rank-Up-Magic Graviton Change (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(DCGGA-JP062) Gravity Zone (Super Rare) *(DCGGA-JP063) Graviton Trade (Common) *(DCGGA-JP064) Graviton Reborn (Super Rare) *(DCGGA-JP065) Graviton Revenge (Rare) *(DCGGA-JP066) Archfiend Asylum (Rare) *(DCGGA-JP067) The Rising of Endymion (Common) *(DCGGA-JP068) Leo's Mighty Roar (Common) *(DCGGA-JP069) Constellar Zone ( ) *(DCGGA-JP070) Sandstorm of Necrovalley (Common) *(DCGGA-JP071) Gravity Wave (Common) *(DCGGA-JP072) Graviton Force (Common) *(DCGGA-JP073) Graviton Counter (Rare) *(DCGGA-JP075) Constellation Phoenix (Super Rare) *(DCGGA-JP076) Constellation Libra (Common) *(DCGGA-JP077) Security of Endymion (Common) *(DCGGA-JP078) Fall of the Sphinx (Common) *(DCGGA-JP079) Return of the Forbidden One (Rare) *(DCGGA-JP080) Return to Necrovalley (Rare) *(DCGGA-JP081) Crimson Warrior of Twilight (Rare) *(DCGGA-JP082) Azure Warrior of Chaos (Rare) *(DCGGA-JP083) D.D. Chaos Dragon (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(DCGGA-JP084) Scars of the Different Dimension (Common) *(DCGGA-JP085) Different Dimension Wave Tuning (Common) Breakdown There are 85 cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are over 97 cards in the Master Set. These are comprised of: *1 Holographic Rare *2 Numeron Rare *10 Ultimate Rare *10 Ultra Rare *11 Super Rare *18 Rare *45 Common Category:Booster Pack